Lost and Forgotten
by ConsultingWesen
Summary: What if Dark kat succeeded at taking over Megakat city? *Note If you hate depressing stories, this is not for you.
1. Chapters 1 through 4

Title: Lost and forgotten  
>Author: Penny Tortoiseshell<br>E-mail address:  
>Date: Started: 5-24-11<br>Rating: K+  
>Warnings: A little violence nothing too bad.<br>Disclaimer: Sadly swat kats don't belong to me. A girl can dream though.  
>Summary: What if Dark kat succeeded at taking over Megakat city? Author's CommentsNotes: Just an what if scenario. If you hate depressing stories, this is not for you.

Prologue: Dark kat city

5 years have passed since Dark kat took over Megakat city. The city was renamed Dark kat city. Only a few groups of kat resistance remained. Most kats were prisoners in prison camps. Dark kat ruled with an iron fist and all trembled at his very name. All but a few kats.

The Turbokat was destroyed. One Swat kat captured and believed to be dead, another with a small band of resistance kats. The enforcers had very few still free kats and the enforcer building was nothing but rubble. In the middle of the city stood a tall tower. That tower was Dark kat's H.Q. and it was thought to be impenetrable.

Chapter 1: Forgotten

In that tower was a small dark cell. The cell itself was impossible to escape from. The only way in was the door that could be opened only by Dark kat's or a creepling's fingerprint.

Inside the cell was a small tom. His brown fur was matted and knotted, like it couldn't or wasn't groomed. He had silver in his fur, proof of what he's been through since he was only in his 30's. He was so skinny that you could see his bones. His clothes were tattered beyond recognition. He had many bruises and broken bones from Dark kat's daily torture. His helmet was dented in every way possible. The mask that hid his real face was torn at the edges, but still on and concealing his true identity. Only his eyes showed any life to them. They had sadness, anger, fear, and a glint of despair all mixed together.

The tom was known as Razor, a Swat kat.

Razor sighed sitting on his cot that Dark kat had provided. He had lost count of how long he had been in here, but he suspected it was around 5 years. He grimaced as he turned to lie down, for he had many broken ribs. He looked at the window wondering where T-Bone was and if he was alive.

Razor went into a coughing fit. He wondered if he was forgotten.

That was his last thought as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Chapter 2: Lost

T-Bone sat on a tree stump in the swamp watching the sunset. He had gone on a walk from camp and ended up here.

_Camp, _T-Bone thought_. Mayor Manx, Miss Briggs, Commander Feral, Lieutenant Feral, and Professor Hackle. The gang is all there except... Razor. _

T-Bone sighed. He hasn't seen his partner since the crash of the Turbokat. Everyone thought that he was dead, except T-Bone. He had a feeling that he wasn't. But as the days dragged on even T-Bone was starting to have second thoughts.

T-Bone shook his head. _No. Razor has to be alive. I can feel it. He has to be._

T-Bone stood up; staying any longer would be too risky. Before he turned to leave he looked towards Dark kat city.

"Razor, I'm lost without you. But don't worry, you aren't forgotten.

Chapter 3: Nightmares.

"WE GOTTA EJECT!"

"AGREED LET- ARRG!"

"RAZOR!"

Razor woke and sat up ignoring the pain in his body. He was panting hard and had sweat on his face.

That was the 5th time this week he had that same dream. Razor pinched his forehead. Seemed just like yesterday the Turbokat crashed, he could remember it all.

"_Crud buddy! Looks like Dark kat's back, and better than ever!" T-Bone said looking at Dark kat's ships. _

_Razor nodded his head in agreement. "I know; looks like we have a long day ahead of us." _

_As Razor said that he targeted one of the ships. "Octopus missiles, DEPLOYED!" _

_Octopus missiles were sent out of the Turbokat hitting 3 ships, causing them to crash, and damaged 2. _

"_BINGO!" Razor yelled. _

"_3 down, 5 to go." T-Bone commented. _

"_I can improve those odds. Match head missiles. Loaded, locked, AWAY!"_

_The match head missiles were right on target destroying 2 of Dark kat's ships._

"_Yes!" T-Bone gave Razor thumbs up. _

_Razor smiled but then noticed Dark kat's ship approaching. _

"_Uh-oh, looks like Dark kat is mad." _

_The ship fired some missiles, which T-Bone maneuvered. But as they were focused on that ship, another came up from behind and fired hitting the Turbokat. _

"_Crud! We're hit!"_

_T-Bone tried to level the Turbokat the best he could, but it was hopeless._

"_WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Razor shouted. _

"_WE GOTTA EJECT!" T-Bone shouted opening the cockpit. _

"_AGREED LET- ARRG!" Razor shouted as he started to eject but was grabbed by a hook and pulled into Dark kat's ship. _

_T-Bone ejected and when he heard Razor scream he looked around for him, not seeing Razor anywhere. "RAZOR!" T-Bone shouted a worried expression on his face. _

_Meanwhile Razor heard T-Bone scream his name, unable to do anything as the door closed to Dark kat's ship. _

_Then everything turned black. _

Razor sighed at the memory. After that he had woken in his cell to see Dark kat's smiling face outside of the cell.

"_Well, well, well, nice of you to join us Swat kat." _

"_Dark kat." Razor growled._

"_Hmm for a while I thought that my creeplings hit you too hard on the head. I can see now that I was wrong." _

_Razor got up looking around. _

"_Wondering where you are? Well you are in a cell made especially for you. I made sure that there is __**no **__way out. You touch the cell bars they electrocute you. You touch the air vent or window; lasers will shoot out that will burn your skin. Don't even think about digging, the floor and walls are solid concrete. The only way in and out is the cell door. The only way to open the cell door is to type in the password, I so carefully chose and only I know. If the password is wrong an alarm goes off letting me know, and the cell bars will electrocute you. So you see you are trapped in there." _

_Razor snarled. "What do you want me for?"_

_Dark kat chuckled. "It wouldn't be fun to kill you right away; no I will make your end slow and painful. For now how would you like to see Dark kat city?" Dark kat finished speaking showing with a monitor what was left of Megakat city, now Dark kat city._

_Razor gasped. "No!"_

"_Yes, after your jet crashed it was just too easy to take over. Unfortunately your partner, Commander Feral, his niece, the mayor, and the deputy mayor are still alive and free."_

_Razor snarled. "At least they're still free! Once T-Bone gets here you're going to be sorry Dark crud!"_

_Dark kat smiled. "That, my dear Swat kat, is what I'm hoping for."_

_Razor gasped._

"_Yes, with you captured your partner will come for you and I'll be waiting for him. Once I have him, you will be forced to watch his death. Then the Deputy Mayor's once I have her also."_

_Razor growled. "You'll never get away with this!" _

"_On the contrary, I already have!" Dark kat walked away laughing. _

Razor heard a noise that pulled him from his thoughts. It was creepling chatter.

Razor looked up as two creeplings show up to his cell. One carried food, the other water.

They pushed the bowl of gruel into the cell and they laid the water down, careful not to touch the bars.

Once they were gone Razor slowly got up, grimacing. He picked up the bowl. "First meal in weeks."

Once he was finished he drank the water and then sat back down. "It's been 5 years. T-Bone, if you are still alive, I hope that you are faring better than I am."

Chapter 4: Remembering

T-Bone sat in camp staring into the fire.

Felina walked up to him. "Is everything ok T-Bone?"

T-Bone looked up; even now he had still been able to keep their identity a secret. "I'm fine…..just remembering."

Felina nodded. She wanted to say more but there was nothing to say. She still had her uncle, thank goodness, but T-Bone had lost the kat dearest to him. She sighed walking away. _Poor T-Bone._ She thought.

T-Bone saw Felina walk away and stared back into the fire.

"_WE GOTTA EJECT!" T-Bone shouted as ejected and went up into the smoke._

"_AGREED LET- ARRG!" T-Bone heard Razor scream and he looked around, seeing nothing. _

"_RAZOR!" T-Bone yelled moving his seat around to look for him. The Turbokat had crashed and T-Bone hoped that Razor hadn't gone down with it. He looked up to see Dark kat's ship pass by, not noticing him. T-Bone growled. He landed by the Turbokat and went to go check it out. No Razor. _

"_Crud! Where did you go buddy?" _

"_Swat kats come in!" _

_T-Bone heard Miss Briggs voice on the radio. _

"_Yes Miss Briggs?"_

"_T-Bone thank goodness you're alive! Is Razor ok too?"_

_T-Bone gulped. "Razor…. he's disappeared. I haven't been able to find him yet."_

"_Oh…. I'm so sorry T-Bone."_

"_It's ok Miss Briggs."_

_T-Bone sighed. Razor would have to wait. Dark kat need to be taken care of now. He got back into his seat and flew to enforcer head quarters. _

_Feral approached him. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm here to help, the Turbokat may have been destroyed but I still can fight. Plus it seems like you need all the help you can get," _

_Feral nodded. "Very well."_

_Felina walked up to the two toms. "Uncle, Dark kat's ships are approaching fast. Looks to be at least 20 or so."_

_Feral nodded "I want you in a plane that goes for you to Swat kat."_

_T-Bone and Felina nodded and ran off to where the planes were. _

Chapter 4: Pain

Razor cried out in pain as Dark kat kicked him. He was sent flying to the opposite wall and collapsed in a heap.

Dark kat laughed. "Hmm not very feisty anymore are we?"

Razor said nothing knowing if he did the beating would get worse.

Dark kat smiled and kicked Razor one last time before leaving the cell laughing.

Once he was gone Razor slowly sat up. "Laugh all you want Dark crud. Laugh all you want. It takes more than this to break me."

_Commander Feral walked into the clearing. "Looks like this would be a good place to set up camp." _

_His niece, Callie, T-Bone, and several others followed in behind him. _

"_This is a good place to set up camp. Any objections?" Commander Feral asked the group._

_No one said anything. _

_Feral nodded seeing this as a no. _

_T-Bone helped set up camp. Once that was done he sat down. Crud, he thought. Razor's captured and Dark kat took over the city. Could things get any worse? _

"Commander Feral!"

A tom ran into the camp stirring T-Bone from his thoughts.

Commander Feral walked up to the tom "Yes?"

The tom stopped to catch his breath then spoke. "Boy do I have some good news for you!"

What was the news? Stay tuned to find out. Please Read and review. I'm welcome to any remark about my story, even if it's to say it's the worst story I've ever written.


	2. Chapters 5 and 6

Author's note: Okay sorry for the delay. I've had a most annoying writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat kats, if I did the series would still be on.

Chapter 5: Escape

Razor heard Dark kat's voice from the control room.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT MANGY CAT ESCAPE! HE KNOWS CONFIDENTIAL MATERIAL THAT COULD GIVE THE SWAT KAT AND ENFORCERS AN ADVANTAGE! WITH THAT INFO THEY'LL BE COMING ANY MINUTE LOOKING FOR THE PRISIONER!"

Razor smirked after hearing that. _If what he said is true then… T-Bone! _Razor thought hope coming to the slim kat once more. He listened to see if there was any more to hear.

"GO AND FIND HIM NOW!"

Dark kat smirked walking over to Razor who quickly pretended to be asleep.

"If they want him, well they'll just have to come and get him." Dark kat laughed sending a chill down Razor's spine.

_Oh no! Don't get yourself caught ,or worse, killed buddy. _Razor thought as sleep took over.

Chapter 6: Hope

T-Bone walked over to where the tom and Feral were.

"Well spit it out. What did you discover?" Commander Feral questioned the tom.

The tom smiled. "We found a kat in the forest. He says that he knows how to infiltrate Dark kat's H.Q.! He also said that Dark kat has the other Swat Kat in there, alive."

T-Bone could of jumped for joy at that comment but he controlled himself only a sparkle in his eye let out how happy he was.

Feral smiled. "Bring this kat to my tent immediately."

The tom nodded and ran off.

Feral turned to T-Bone. "I want you to get Miss Briggs and my niece and all three of you report to my tent as well."

T-Bone nodded walking off to find Callie and Felina, with hope in his heart.


End file.
